Modern industrial, commercial, aerospace and military systems depend critically on reliable pressure sensors and pumps for fluid handling. Both gas and liquid fluids take advantage of smaller, more distributed and more portable systems for increasing uses in instrumentation and control.
Although important advances in pressure sensor and pump technologies have been made in the past few decades, progress has been slowed down considerably in the ability to reduce cost. Presently, such devices are manufactured and require a re-working step, where the pressure sensor is trimmed to tune it to the proper range for each pressure sensor.
It would be of great advantage if a pressure sensor could be developed that would utilize conventional mesopump construction at lower manufacturing costs.
Another advantage would be if mesopump technology could be modified to provide accurate pressure sensing devices for both liquid and gas that are self calibrating.
Yet another advantage would be if a pressure sensor using mesopump technology could be developed that could self calibrate before each use, thus assuring a more accurate use of the technology.
Other advantages and features will appear hereinafter.